Canterlot High Meets Balto and Auradon Part One
by jsheehy
Summary: From the author of Balto and The Nome Bullies and My Little Pony eg Shining Armour and Flash Vs The Dazzlings comes a cross-over between the worlds. Things have been going well for Shining after the battle of the bands but when Balto and his friends and Mal and Evie come to Canterlot High, they must find a way to get back or else.


**Cantelot High meets Balto and Auradon**

 **Part One**

It was a sunny day in Cantelot high and all the students were at the gym. The reason why the students were at the gym was that the students were making decorations for the upcoming friendship games with Crystal Prep. Three little girls called Applebloom, Scootloo and Sweetie Bell were painting a poster for the friendship games. Then, Applebloom's paintbrush was taken by Sonata Dusk, 'Want some help?' She said. 'No, thanks, We're good'. She said to all her friends with a worried face. Just then, Dark Heart came in with a box of glitter and approached the mane 7, 'I had no idea the entire school would be here', he mumbled. Just then, Shining Armour and Flash came in with 12 cans of paint. 'We finally found 12 cans of paint, it took us almost half an hour to find them', gasped Shining. Just then, Shining looked at Dark Heart, he looked sad. 'Are you okay Dark Heart?', said Shining. 'Ya, ya, I'm fine', said Dark Heart. Just then, Twilight saw Adagio, Aria and Sonata being bullied by a girl with purple hair and turquoise streaks on it. 'Leave them alone', she said angrily. 'Or, Oh, look who it is Adagio it's your pathetic excuse for a friend', said the girl. 'What in the name of Equestria are you?', asked Rainbow Dash. 'Well I am Starlight and you must be Rainbow Crash', she said. Just then, starlight grabbed a can of paint. Shining saw her doing it and grabbed the can she was holding, Dark Heart helped him too. Then Starlight let go of the can. Then, pink paint splashed all over Shining and Flash. Then Principal Celestia came over, 'What is this mess?', she asked sternly. 'It was those two boys Principal Celestia. I wanted to paint you in pony form but those boys wanted to paint for themselves and I let go and those boys splashed me', said Starlight. She was the world champion for pretending to look innocent. Shining Armour and Mr. Sentry can you meet me in my office NOW', she said sternly. The two boys blushed bright red.

Later on the mane 6 and the boys were at the music room. I had no idea the entire school would be here, said Dark Heart. We were pretty bad at the battle of the bands, said Sonata. We turned into raging sea monsters he said sighing. Shining looked at Dark heart, he could see his sad look. Don't worry Dark Heart, no matter what everyone says, there's still good in your heart. Dark Heart smiled at him, thanks Shining he said. So does anyone have any ideas what the rounds for the friendship games are, asked Rainbow Dash. Pie eating, cake eating PANCAKE EATING! Screamed Pinkie Pie. No, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't allow that kind of thing in sighed Adagio.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the town of Nome a dog called Balto was there. He was just coming back from the woods after he was done hunting deers. As he went to his boat he saw Jenna with a worrying look on her face. Hey Jenna, are you okay? Asked Balto. Amm well just when I was coming to see you, I saw a strange girl. I don't know who she is, but I do know her name. Her name is star light glimmer. I'll go check on her, what does she look like by the way, he asked. Well I didn't see what she looked like but I do know she was wearing a hood. So Balto went to find Borris and they both went to look for Starlight Glimmer. So Balto, You're saying that Jenna thought she was mysterious looking, asked Borris. Ya, that's what Jenna described her, he said. Then, Balto fell to the ground as Muk and luk tackled them. WHAT ARE YOU IDIOT BALLS OF FLUFF DOING? Shouted Borris. Sorry uncle Borris we wanted to see what you and uncle Borris were up to chuckled Muk nervously. Then Balto saw a hooded figure, that must be starlight he thought. Then, Balto, Borris, Muk and Luk walked behind a garbage can. Balto then saw the hooded figure taking off her hood. It was a girl and she had purple hair with turquoise streaks on it. I have the foundation element for you she said talking to thin air. She was holding a wolf token. Then, all of a sudden, a portal opened and the girl went into it. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED, shouted Borris. I don't know who she is but that starlight had something to do with that Portal. Then, luk began mumbling. What did he say? Said Borris. He asked what are we going to do about it, said Muk. We go through that portal thing, that's what were going to do said Balto. I've a bad feeling about this said Borris. Then, the four animals jumped into the portal. Inside the portal was all blue and swirly. WHERE ARE WEEEEE GOOOIIINNNGGGG? Screamed Borris? I don't know but wherever it is it might be another world, shouted Balto. Then, they found themselves landing face first in a huge castle, they are in Ardon. Where are we? Asked Muk. Then, the doors opened and out came a girl with Purple hair and leathery clothes. Hey Mal wait up said another girl. This other girl had black hair with blue streaks on it and her clothes were really beautiful. Hey Evie when did we get a wolf, a goose and two polar bears said Mal looking shocked at Balto and his friends. We came from the town of Nome said Balto. Mal and Eve gasped, di di did those animals just... talk? Gasped Evie. Balto widened his eyes, you can understand us? He said. Well, it seems like it, ya, said Mal. Have you seen a girl with purple hair and turquoise streaks on it? asked Borris. No, we only just came in here said Mal. Then, the portal came back again and it took Mal, Evie and Balto and his friends into it. Then, they found themselves in Cantelot High. Where are we? Asked Evie. You're in Cantelot High, said Pinkie. The two girls gasped, well who are you may I ask? Asked Mal. I'm Pinkie Pie, she said smiling. Where's Aurdon, gasped Evie. Who's Aurdon? She said. It's not a who, it's a where said Mal. Are you new here said Pinkie Pie. We don't know said Balto. Pinkie Pie gasped, A TALKING DOG! She gasped. What's all this yelling about? Asked Rarity. Rarity can you call Twilight and her friends, I think we have some guests that aren't from this world.

Chapter 3

Later on that evening, Mal and Evie and Balto and his friends were at Pinkie's house with Twilight and her friends including Shining and the others. So, let me get this straight, you girls and animals are from other worlds and you were looking for this girl and you found yourselves here at our school, said Adagio. Am yes, that's kind of right, said Mal. Have you seen this girl though? Said Balto. Well we did see a girl her name was Starlight Glimmer, said Applejack. That's her name that Jenna said Balto said. We have to get some sleep now, the friendship games are on tomorrow said Sonata. Good thinking Sonata we don't want to be tired for the friendship games, said Adagio.

Later on when the girls were asleep, Mal was still awake. She was thinking, what were the friendship games? She went downstairs to see Shining reading, what are you reading said Mal. Oh I'm reading about portals and how they work he said. Shining what are the friendship games? Asked Mal. Oh the friendship games are the games that we play against our biggest rivals Crystal Prep, he said. And what are the trials for the friendship games, she said. Oh Archery, speed-skating and motor-cross, he sighed. I don't suppose me and Evie could compete in the friendship games? Said Mal. Are you good at archery or speed-skating or motor-cross Shining asked. Well I'm good at Archery and Evie's good at speed-skating, said Mal. Well I might ask Principal Celestia about that, he said. And Shining, what's that red pendant that you have, she asked. Oh I found this the other day, I don't know how that got there, and can I ask you something, he said. Yes, what is it, she said. Where are your parents, he asked. Oh my dad passed away when I was 3 and my mom is in this prison called the Isle of the Lost, she said. Why is your mom in the Isle of the Lost? Oh well, she was guilty of unspeakable crimes, like she cursed Aurora, you know, sleeping beauty, she said. Oh I get it now, your mom is the witch from the film, what was her name? Maleficent, he said. Yes and I'm not like her, I'm different. So Mal told Shining everything about how she spent her life in the Isle of the Lost with her mom and her other friends and how she turned good. So Evie is the descendant of the evil queen from Snow White, he said. Yes that's kind of it, she said. Well I better be going to bed. Don't stay up too long, she said.

The next day, Crystal Prep had come to Cantelot High and Mal and Evie were allowed to play in the friendship games. Welcome back to Cantelot Principal Cinch, there's been quite a few changes since your last visit, said Principal Celestia. Oh why that's pretty good for you sulked Principal Cinch. She then saw Starlight waving at her with the wolf token, excuse me I have to go to the toilet, she said. She went to see Starlight with the token. What are you doing waving the token around, do you want us to be caught, she whispered angrily. Well it was the only way to get your attention, sighed Starlight. Well at least you got the token and sooner or later my plan will be complete, she smiled sinisterly. Now everyone, I know you're all excited for the friendship games and whoever can complete the race, archery, speed-skating and motor-cross. But there can only be one winner, announced Vice Principal Luna. At the Archery place, Mal, twilight were waiting and Pinkie and Evie and Rarity were at the speed-skating. And Sunset and Shining Armour and Rainbow Dash were at the games began in 3...2...1...GO! shouted Principal Celestia. So then, Mal was up first at the Archery, she dodged through obstacles and shot 3 arrows at the bulls eye of the targets. Then Twilight came, she shot an arrow at the bulls eye of the target and then Pinkie Pie, Evie and Rarity were on. Mal saw one of the Crystal Prep students shouting badly and one of the Crystal Prep students who had already shot gave her an angry look. I better go help her, said Mal. Aren't you not supposed to be helping me said the Crystal Prep student. Don't aim where the target is, aim where it's going to be, said Mal. The Crystal Prep student took a deep breath and shot the arrow at the bulls eye. Then, the 3 Crystal Prep students who were doing the speed-skating came up. Then Evie started to wobble and almost fell over. Then, Pinkie grabbed her, COME ON, COME ON, we have to finish the race, yelled Rarity. Evie grabbed Rarity's leg and Rarity swung her to the finish line. Then, sun set, shining and rainbow dash and the 3 crystal prep students were on the motor-cross. Then, Balto and his friends who were just watching the race saw a portal open. Oh no, not again, said Borris. Then, all the villans from the Isle of Lost came out of the Portal. What's that, yelled Shining. I don't know but keep going said Sunset. Then, one of the villans had a potion and threw bombs of smoke everywhere. Then, Rainbow Dash grabbed sunset as her motor bike crashed into a river. Rainbow, what about the race, said Sunset. I wasn't going to let my friend become fish food, she said. Then, she began to sprout ears and a tail and wings. Then, Shining armour who was still racing crossed the finish line. Canterlot Wins, shouted Principal Celestia. Then, Principal Cinch walked onto the field, Villans our time has come, she shouted. Principal Cinch, what are you doing, asked vice principal Luna. Oh mm mm you'll see, smiled evily. Then, the wolf token and a spell book was lifted into the air. That's my spell book, where did you get that yelled Mal. But Principal Cinch didn't listen. Then, she transformed into one of the most famous Villans of all time...MALEFICENT...

To Be Continued


End file.
